Our Tiering System
Feel free to make your own tier as strong or weak as possible, But those are the official ones The Scale Tier 12: The most weakest excuses of tiers that are unknownly weaker than everybody Tier 11: Very garbage. well someone thinks it is strong. Tier 10: Regular 10-C: Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans and most animals. 10-B: Average Human level Normal human characters and certain animals. 10-A: Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. Tier 9: Street 9-C: Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman, Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. 9-B: Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. 9-A: Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Tier 8: Superhuman 8-C: Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. 8-B: City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 8-A: Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-C: Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 7-B: City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-A: Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-C: Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 6-B: Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-A: Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary 5-C: Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. 5-B: Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-A: Large/Multi-Planet level Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets, or large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar 4-C: Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. 4-B: Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-A: Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic 3-C: Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. 3-A: Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: * Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. * High Universe level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-Dimensional power, alternately 4-dimensional power that is less than universal in scale/the ability to destroy or create small 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Tier 2: Multi-Universal 2-C: Multi-Universe level Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. The lower bounds of this category is called Universe level+ or "Low 2-C". This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. 2-B: Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to 10^500 universal space-time continuums. 10^500 is the scientifically theorized number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums within our own multiverse. 2-A: Multiverse level+ Characters who can instantly create and/or destroy 10^500 to an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. "High 2-A" includes 5-dimensional characters. Tier 1: Higher-Dimensional 1-C: Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy an infinite number of simple multiversal space-time continuums (this is roughly the equivalent of the previous "Megaverse" term), and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale an infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Complex Multiverse level: 6-dimensional characters. * Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. * High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. The highest characters of this category are an infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity number of times greater than the lowest characters. 1-B: Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a higher, superior, higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are an infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are an infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Hyperverse level: 12- to 13-dimensional characters. * Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 13. * High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. 1-A: Outerverse level Characters that that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, the realm of metaphysics. Basically it means that an object is outside of all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "Space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a dimensionless "space" you can place any dimensional structure, because there are no restrictions for dimensions. This category is separated in the following manner: * Outerverse level: Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. * High Outerverse level: Characters that are near tier 0, are extremely strong compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Tier 0: Boundless 0: "True Infinity" Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, all duality, transduality, life, death, possibility, and causality, as well as all 1-A characters. Beyond 0: Beings that are boundlessly above boundlessness. As if omnipotence wasn't already a paradox, these characters will just make your mind hurt. In layman's terms, "Above Omnipotent" would be a good way to describe this. Tier -1 Established characters who are wanked into oblivion. Examples include Brolypotence, Saitamnipotence, and Itachinipotence. Characters/memes that are exaggerated for the sake of comedy (like Pepe or ironically saying Yamcha is the strongest) also apply to this category. Tier ∞ OC's that are made with the intention of being as ridiculously OP as possible. Examples include Riley (fanon) and the Suggsverse. (Note: Only OC's apply to this category. Tier -1's can be as powerful as Tier ∞'s but they don't belong here.) Tier -999 Those characters that are overwanked into the most powerful being as strong as possible and are ridiculously overpowering into oblivion. Tier -999999999999999999999999 That's enough, That's overwankingly Power going into oblivion and stuff, I cannot take this anymore at this tier. Tier Beyond All Characters that are Made with something very Exaggerated and something too op. Examples include GoodMinion456, EvilMinion456 and ???????????????. And the Minionverse Minionversal LV1-C: Minionversal Those characters are meant to be extremely op and strong. Nothing can Surpass them Minionversal LV1-B: Multi-Minionversal Characters with more Powerful strength and Defence. Minionversal LV1-A: Multi-Minionversal+ Meant to be. They are all beyond everything and anything Tier -Infinity This. is the strongest tier that existed, In existence, Non existence, Casuality, Noncasuality, Reality, Fiction. Only the Creator reaches that Custom Tier: Make your own tier, Feel free to make it